Crimson Eyes
by keegon
Summary: Yamato is thinking of suicide, but what happens when Sora finds him?


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, and unfortunately *sniff* never will.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Crimson Eyes  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yamato stood at the edge of the cliff, debating with himself whether or not should he take the steps to go fall off. The others were busy doing their usual things as the sun was setting on the water. He had managed to get Gabumon away from him and everyone else for that matter. He was sure that they wouldn't miss him once he was gone, especially Taichi whom always argued with him.  
  
Yamato took another step closer to the edge of the ledge, staring at the water as it reflected the sun's rays off of it. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets he had ever seen before in the digital world, but then again he had seen alot of sunsets. "Yama..." A soothing voice said behind him, startling him out of his thinking. He turned to see Sora standing not far away from him without her helmet on, showing her lovely red hair flowing around her in the breeze.  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was cold and harshly said to her, even though he didn't mean to sound like that it usually happened from being on his own so much. He noticed that she didn't flinch or cringed at his coldness, but moved a few steps closer to him looking him in the eye steadily. "I was coming to look for you, Takeru is worried about you", her soft voice said in a sincere way. Yamato turned his gaze away from her eyes, looking back at the water that now glimmered with different colors. "I don't need someone to come after me. Takeru can take care of himself, so go away", his cold voice said once more as he walked towards the edge of the cliff, not hesitating. He suddenly felt himself fall down and hit the ground hard, groaning he was flipped over and pinned to the ground. Opening his eyes he saw Sora's ruby eyes staring at him, as though they could read his soul.  
  
"What do you think your doing! Just throwing your life away like that! Why would you do that!?!?!?", Sora's voice half yelled at him in shocked and disbelief. "What do you care what I do?!? Get off of me! You don't know me! You don't know how it feel listening to the screams and hearing things crash and wonder if you'll be next or if it'll skip you. You don't know anything about me! So what do you care if I die?", his angered voice yelled at her. A tense silence filled that air around them as they stared at each other, as though searching for answers in the other's soul.  
  
"No, it's not like I never heard the screams and things crashing all around me. It's not that I didn't hear something hit the ground and wonder if that was a body or if it was just a vase? It's not like I ever hated home, like I didn't want to enter the same hell house that I went into every night just to walk on glass and fend for myself. No..it's not like I ever heard the cracking sound as I was hit.. It was nothing like that", her voice was filled with heavy sarcasm as she said this, and seemed to get softer as she said each word, but the seriousness of it all was held by the thickness in the air. Turning her head away from those icy blue eyes that she could just sink into, she slowly sat up, removing her arms from pinning him down, but still sitting on his stomach.  
  
Yamato watched her with shocked eyes as his mind took in all that she said. He stared at the beauty sitting on him as he leaned up on his elbows he took in how the sun's setting rays shoned on her face, and how the pink tinted sky made her eyes seem more outstanding while it made her hair a lighter shade of brown. Did she really go through that or was she lying to him? No, he'd know when she was lying to him, but right now it seemed as though a secret had been let out that wasn't suppose to even be whispered. How could he not have known or even suspected that she had been through that? He was so used to knowing if someone had been through arguing parents, but when he looked at her it seemed that she had a perfect life, but then again what did he know of her life? He remembered hearing her talk about doing chores and once about how she had let down her soccer team with a injured knee, but he couldn't recall anything about Sora's father or of her family besides that. Come to think of it, he didn't know barely anything about this girl in front of him whom just stopped himself from taking his life.  
  
"I care alot about you Yama. Why would you do that to everyone that cares about you? What about Takeru? Or Gabumon?" Her voice was now softly low, and said lovingly to him. His eyes started to burn with salty tears that welled up in his eyes, and he felt a lump form in his throat that he had to swallow down. His mind wandered to Takeru, his little brother that always made him smile and was helpless against the evil here in the digital world. Gabumon, his loyal and trustworthy friend that had stood beside him ever since the begging of this adventure. The tears rolled out of his eyes and down his cheeks as he thought of how important they were to him.  
  
"But it hurts so much…." His voice trailed off as he looked on at her, watching her as she stared back at him. Crimson Eyes…. That's what they looked liked, as though someone had decided to bathe her eyes in blood, and made them that color for everyone to know that she was different…and maybe she was.  
  
"Sora! Sora! Yamato! Where are you two?" Taichi's voice sounded in the distance, bringing him back to reality. He watched as Sora looked towards the sound of the voice, and then back down at him. Her hands slowly, as if wanting to make sure it was alright by him, wiped way his tears. Then stood up, and held out her hand to him.  
  
"Come on, they'll get worried if we stay away too long", her voice was soft as she said it, speaking to him like a sister…or someone close that had known him for years. Reaching up, he grabbed her hand and was brought up to his full height. He held her hand for a bit longer than usual, than anyone would, and then let go, breaking the eye contact he had with her, and anything else that could've been said. Suddenly Taichi came out of the woods, and saw them.  
  
"Hey, is this where you two have been? The group was getting worried…" Taichi trailed off as Sora smiled at him, and glanced over at Yamato to see his mask had returned. "Come on, I'm getting hungry. Let's go see if Taichi hasn't ate it all!" Sora called back to Yamato as she ran ahead, getting a head start from Taichi, who was yelling about he didn't eat like a pig. Walking behind them, Yamato turned and looked over at the cliff, and the sunset that had enveloped the sky. Then turning back towards the others, he ran after them, making a note of the color of the sky.  
  
It was just like her Crimson Eyes.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Notes: This was my first fanfiction, and I know that I'm not that good at writing, so please be kind on the review! Thank you for reading. 


End file.
